


Should All Acquaintance Be Forgot

by DichotomyStudios



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve with two grown men sharing a rickety bed in a tiny cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should All Acquaintance Be Forgot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



"You asleep?" Vin whispered, and felt Chris shift behind him, one pale arm moving around his middle to hug him. Chris’s hand was warm where it traveled across Vin’s belly, knuckles stroking his ribs, the narrow cot squeaking like a scared mouse with every movement. Chris was right about not having space for more furnishings, but come morning Vin would talk him into finding a good tree that would make a strong,  _quiet_  bed.   
  
Finally, everything stilled and he could hear the peaceful sound of wood popping in the stove, and crickets singing just beyond the window. Out in the dark a wolf howled, sounding lonesome.   
  
Bedding together in town never felt like this. If the big, fancy iron beds didn't give them away, Chris sure would. The man couldn't be fondled without sounding like someone was gutting him. Vin grinned, almost laughed. He’d been embarrassed at first, and had taken to kissing Chris quiet, only to find swallowing the man’s moans was as heady as swallowing any other part of him. Now he looked forward to it, to making Chris change into someone he’d never be in public, to squeezing and sucking and biting and wringing every new sound out of him. Righteous pride might puff Vin's chest, but it wasn’t sex that filled him with such peculiar tender heat, painful as it was pleasing. And it wasn’t sex that made him dream of spending all his days with Chris, content to be nothing more exciting than a couple of old men tending horses and watching the sun set together. It would be a good life.   
  
He pulled Chris's arm tight around him, ignoring how the cot complained. “You ever think we’d end up like this?”  
  
Chris wriggled and bumped against Vin’s backside. “Like this?”   
  
Vin laughed silently, feeling Chris do the same. “Lotta changes last year.” Good changes. Bad changes. He wondered if they’d live to see the next year, but decided not to worry on it. He’d take every day as it came, and be thankful for each one.   
  
“I’m grateful for some of those changes,” Chris said. Vin received a quick squeeze, Chris butting him in the back of the head gently. That hot, heavy sensation bloomed up into Vin's throat, and he swallowed, nodding. They lay quietly for some time, until Chris said, “You figure the others kept out of trouble tonight?”   
  
"It's the first night of a new year. They ain't gonna-"  
  
"They've been stockpiling spirits for a month."  
  
“Larabee,” Vin said, shaking his head. The damn bedding trembled and caterwauled as Vin flipped around and straddled his lover. If they were good, _real_  good, the worthless cot wouldn’t survive the night and Chris would be talking about a new bed before sunrise. “If you’re thinkin’ ‘bout them other boys at a time like this, I must be doing something wrong.” Chris blinked up at him, and relaxed into a boneless smirk, his eyes going bright.   
  
“You’re always welcome to do something right,” Chris purred like a big cat, throaty and dangerous. Vin grinned; it felt wild on his face and Chris answered in kind, making Vin want to whoop. He used his knees to part Chris’s thighs and settled comfortably between them, leaning on one elbow and roaming his free hand slowly down the side of Chris's body, down to yank one long leg up and over Vin's hip, sealing them together. He waited with the patience of the hunt, watching Chris watch him, let Chris's hands travel until they threatened to break Vin's concentration. Listening for the right sounds, Vin barely moved their stiff lengths together while he teased at Chris’s backside, until Chris was arching into him, clutching, groaning, close to begging.   
  
Breathless, and demanding, Chris said, “You gonna wish me a happy new year, Vin?” He reached up to cup Vin’s face, the care at odds with his rough voice. Slowly, inexorably, Chris pulled Vin closer.   
  
Smiling, more carefree than he'd been in years, Vin breathed against Chris’s mouth just before he kissed him. “Happy new year, Chris.”

 


End file.
